Before the Epilogue
by TIGERSAGE
Summary: takes place after the Hogwarts battle. I know it has been done a thousand times. but why not once more. deals with the decisions and actions they take after the war. RWHG, HPGW, Neville and Luna. it will be a short fanfic. will end when Harry and Ron will propose marriage. Might contain LEMONS in future chapters. READ and Review. NO ANGST Within this fic. Romance and Comedy.
1. Chapter 1: Turning The Other Cheek

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

**Before the Epilogue**

**Turning the other cheek**

**A/N: ok I have been reading a couple of Harry Potter fanfic over the past few days and this story just kind of popped into my head. It's going to showcase Harry and Ron's relationships as well. This fic will be pretty short. And will go through time skips with every chapter. This is also going to be a slight Luna Love good and Neville Longbottom pairing fanfic. I know that at the end of the day Neville and Hannah end up together but I just wanted to show that before he and Hannah had hooked up Luna and Neville had a fling.**

The battle had finally ended, Harry could not help but smile at Peeves under his invisibility cloak as the poltergeist sang about how Voldy had gone Moldy. After visiting Dumbledore, Harry had finally realised how hungry and tired he was so with Ron and Hermione close behind him holding hands. Finally after walking for what seemed like hours they finally reached the Gryffindor Common room. Where they all sat down, Harry on the fuzzy armchair by the fire and Ron and Hermione on the sofa opposite him, hands still entwined. Harry let out a large sigh and closed his eyes before opening them and fixing his green eyes on his two best friends. He looked at them and smiled "so you two huh, I would have thought you two would have preferred to find a secluded corner to finish your snogging session?" Harry asked with a grin as he saw both his friends' faces blush red. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Ron finally answered "well what can I say mate, everything is fair in love and war, both of which we seemed to have won. The war and love I mean. Ron said planting a quick peck on Hermione's lips." Hermione simply blushed in response but returned the kiss nonetheless. "Oi do you mind not kissing my sister in front of me" Harry said as Ron just grinned in response. Hermione looked at Ron seriously and said he is right Ron there will be more time for that later, besides you and I need to sort some things out before we continue this any further.

Hermione looked at harry with a quizzical look and said "what about you, Harry now that Voldemort is dead and the war is finally over are you going to get back together with Ginny?" Ron stopped smiling and looked at his best friend seriously. Harry smiled sadly and let out a sigh before replying. "Yes, Hermione I do i have realised in this past year how much I love Ginny, and i just can't live without her." He looked at Ron with a determined look and said "Ron, you are my best mate, and I know you care for your sister and you think I'm going to hurt her but believe me when I say it that I would rather die than hurt Ginny." Ron looked at Harry for a moment and was about to say something when... A voice from the entrance called out and said "yet, you did hurt me Harry Potter and not once but twice." Harry turned his head so quick it almost snapped off as he saw Ginny come into view. Even with her robes torn and her body stained with blood and bruises and her eyes tear stained from crying, Harry still thought she looked beautiful. Ginny had that hard look in her eyes of extreme emotion. With her wand in her hand she walked up to Harry and looked him in the eye, before raising her hand and slapping him hard in the face. Hermione and Ron looked shocked at Ginny's behaviour, but Harry just sat there and smiled his cheek now red from the slap that Ginny had planted on him. "That was for dumping me last year, and making me think you were dead." He looked up at her and smiled before turning the other cheek, Ginny threw the marauders map that she was holding to the floor and if possible became even angrier. Why the hell are you smiling and giving me the other cheek Harry Potter?!" Ginny exclaimed with ferocity and heat. Harry smiled and said a Muggle Named Mahatma Ghandi once said "If any one strikes you on the right cheek, turn the other also." Ginny looked confused and angry so she just slapped him hard on the other cheek as well, with tears starting to roll down her eyes as she realised how much pent up emotion she was holding inside. "Now what do you have to say for that _Mr. Harry I have to dump my girlfriend and leave her alone while I save the whole effing world Potter_. What does your Mahatma Ghandi have to say about that?" Harry looked at Ginny with an expression of pure emotion before grinning "you got me there Gin, I have nothing to say, but that doesn't mean there is nothing left for me to do." He then pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her hand softly before pulling her into his lap.

Ginny was about to say something before Harry silenced her by kissing her fiercely on the lips, Ginny immediately stopped struggling and returned the kiss, one which seemed to intensify with each passing second. Hermione was laughing while Ron looked uncomfortable "Oi, do you mind not snogging and feeling up my baby sister in front of me?" Hermione simply just laughed harder as both harry and Ginny ignored him and continued their snogging. "Leave them alone Ronald, they have their issues to work out and so do we come on lets go" Hermione said touching his arm. Ron felt all his tension and irritation leave him as he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. He nodded his head and followed Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: Honesty is the Best Policy

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

**Before the Epilogue**

**Honesty is the Best Policy**

Ron led Hermione to an empty classroom where she sat down next to Ron on the floor after out of habit locking the door and casting all the usual barriers and wards. She looked at Ron searchingly and then quickly kissed him on the lips, one which he eagerly returned before breaking the kiss and looking at him. "Ron this is new for both of us and still very raw, I don't want to make a bad decision that will ruin our friendship so we need to be honest with ourselves ok?" Ron simply nodded not saying anything and allowing Hermione to speak. "First off Ron I need to know what we have between us is this going to be a real relationship or are you just going to dump me after we have dated for a while? Because I can't lose you again, secondly I know you were and are jealous of Harry and Viktor Krum and my relationship with them, but there is no need to be. Third I know this doesn't matter to you or your family but I am a Muggle born witch after all and your family is a pureblood family. Fourth what do you expect out of this relationship?" and fifth how far did you go with Lavender Brown?"

Ron considered his answers before answering, but when he did he looked at Hermione straight in the eyes and said "to answer your first question sweetheart, this is not a fling nor is this something temporary. The feelings I have for you are real Hermione and although I'm not sure what they all mean, I know this much I really like you Hermione and I like you not because your beautiful or pretty which you are, I like you because I can be myself around you, and because you're not scared to point out my failures or mistakes. I have had these feelings for you for seven years Hermione and they are not going to fade with time infact quite the opposite it has gotten stronger over time. It's part of the reason I could never handle things pragmatically when it came to you, although for the record i Know how harry feels about you, he says you're like a sister to him and that you feel the same way, but I don't know how you feel about Viktor Krum.

Third I think you know as well as i do that neither i nor my parent give a rat's ass if you are Muggle born, you are the most brightest witch of your age that I know and I do not care now nor have I ever cared about your family lineage and I never will. In regards to your fourth question Hermione why does that make a difference?" Lavender was just a distraction a way for me to feel like a girl actually liked me for who I was. "Please Ron I need to know this for my own sanity, for my own insecurities, did you and Lavender, you know... do it?" Ron smiled at Hermione's insecurity before answering and blushed before answering "No, I did not have sex with her my conscience would not allow it, although Lavender was more than eager and willing to take that step I was not ready for that step, although I did feel up her breasts under her shirt a few times, but after a while I just lost interest. Because even then while I was busy snogging Lavender that I would rather be kissing you. Not to mention doing all kinds of unspeakable sexual things to you. Ron said in a husky voice, causing Hermione to blush hotly. As she felt Ron's voice on her face and his lips brush against hers. But she used the last of her self control to push Ron's face away from her and said "No, Ron not yet, not until we have sorted all our questions, now it's time for you to ask me what you want and I promise you I will answer them honestly. Ron looked at Hermione with pure emotion and said what if i don't have any questions what if I just want to kiss you senseless until you can't even remember your own name." Ron said smiling as he pressed his lips to Hermione's, Hermione's mind not for the first time was in a battle of sorts the hormone driven part of Hermione was just begging her to melt in the kiss, but Hermione's more rational side kept on telling her to stop the kiss and clear the air. Finally her logical side won out and with more difficulty than she could have ever imagined, she pushed Ron away from her and said forcefully "No, Ron we have waited for 7 years to kiss each other senseless and be together, I'm sure we can wait for ten more minutes, now I am sure you have questions as well, so ask them. Ron looked at Hermione and sighed "your right Hermione, I'm sorry I should not have pushed you like that, it's just that part of me still thinks this is a dream, but your right I do have questions that need to be answered. Question one: what are your feelings for Harry Potter and Viktor Krum? Second; what do you want and what are you expecting out of this relationship? Three: why me, I am sure there are many more guys out there who would kill to have a chance at dating a beautiful and smart girl like you. I mean I'm not exactly a prince. I'm tall and lanky, I'm always hungry not to mention I'm always arguing and bickering with you, I'm not smart or rich or even famous I have nothing to my name except for my red hair and these freckles."

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron and said "Ron I don't care about any of that I like you because you're kind, caring, brave and loyal you always try to do the right thing. Not to mention that you actually like me for me and not as some kind of trophy or some kind of challenge to be won. I respect you immensely for the fact that every single time when the going got tough, you stuck with your friends no matter what. That counts for a lot in my eyes Ron Weasley, and as for the question of money. I could care less if your family is rich or not. I have no doubt that when you finally put your mind to it you can do anything so finding a job and saving enough money will not be difficult. I assure you Ron Weasley that this is not a dream I will not leave you for anyone or anything and if you will allow me I can help you save your money wisely so that you won't have to worry about it.

As for Harry and Viktor; Harry is like the brother I never had and Viktor... well he is history, he has been ever since the end of 4th year when i finally realised that I actually liked you more than a friend, do you what I saw when I destroyed the cup with the Basilisk fang?

Ron's eyes widened when he heard Hermione talk about the experience she had in the Chamber of Secrets. He knew it had been very difficult for Hermione, because after destroying the cup she had fell into his arms and started crying nonstop. Hermione did not miss the myriad of expressions Ron's face turned when she mentioned it but continued nonetheless only so as to convince Ron that he was the only one for her. "I saw a vision of you kissing Lavender Brown before proposing to her, and then you turning to me that you could never like an insufferable know it all Mudblood, who only seemed to have eyes for the rich and famous and that the only thing i would ever be good for besides helping somebody with their homework was lying on my back and my legs open, you told me that no Wizard in his right mind would even consider having a relationship with me. Before you started kissing Lavender and touching her intimately. You have no Idea how much i care for you Ron, I am in love with you and have been ever since you saved me from that troll all those years ago."

Ron was struck dumb at Hermione's revelation. But before he could even say a word Hermione kissed him on the lips before continuing what now become a full on rant. And for once Ron was content to have Hermione just speak, he would listen. For years he had spoken and she had listened now it was his turn to listen while she spoke.

Hermione took a breath before continuing "As for what I expect from this relationship, it's simple Ron, I want us to be a couple and by that I mean boyfriend and girlfriend , i want to actually feel like a girl for once on my life, I want you to court me and take me out on dates and meet my parents , also if we are going to be together you need to be part of my world, the same way i have been in yours since the second year of Hogwarts, I want you to meet my Muggle friends and family I want you to be equally at ease in the Muggle world as you are in the wizarding world because like it or not Ron I am a Muggle born witch and the Muggle world is as much a part of me as is the wizarding world.

But despite all this I want you to still be my best friend I want you to treat me like I am my own person, just because we are in a relationship does not mean we will not be friends anymore or we have to agree with each other just because we feel we have to. I also enjoy kissing you and I certainly plan on taking it further than that but only when I am good and ready, and I will not tolerate you or anybody else forcing me to take a step I am not ready for. I eventually want to marry you and start a family, but only once we are both ready for it. T-That i-is o-of c-course if you want to. Hermione stuttered hesitantly as she looked into Ron's eyes to find her answer her natural insecurities creeping up on her.

When Ron saw Hermione looking so insecure, he could not help but see his own self reflected in her eyes, the insecurities and feelings her face showed were the exact same that Ron himself had experienced and saw within him. Without even thinking about it he bent down to Hermione and kissed her hard on the lips, his kiss trying to convey all his emotions and unspoken words into the kiss.

As if Hermione understood what Ron was trying to convey she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth to allow his tongue access into her mouth. Ron obliged by bringing his tongue into her mouth and the kiss deepened. Their hands in each other's hair until Ron broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Bloody hell, if I knew kissing you would have been so much fun i would have done it ages ago." Hermione giggled and said in a naughty voice with her eyebrows raised "well at least you know what's in store for you Ronald." Ron looked at her like she was an alien and then started laughing, he laughed so hard that his chest hurt and tears started falling from his eyes, it was at that moment that his grief hit him in full force and he realised that while he was busy laughing and kissing Hermione his family was distraught and sad at having lost a brother and a son, it was at that moment he realised he would never see Fred again, that not only Fred but so many of his friends had lost their lives in this war.

At that moment of time his laughter and joy gave way to sorrow and tears, and for the first time in his life he broke down and started to cry, his tears flowing freely as his pent up grief finally found an outlet, Hermione was not surprised, she had read in a book that mentioned these kind of things could happen. So she took Ron's head and put in her lap and stroked his hair, Ron cried into Hermione's lap like a baby, all the while Hermione's tears also flowed freely. Finally after what seemed like hours but had only been 15 minutes. Ron's tears stopped and his grief gave way to anger. He took his head out of Hermione's lap and walked over to a rocky clearing. He then took a deep breath and screamed in rage, before taking out his wand and started firing curses and hexes at the big rocks and boulders around the clearing, with each spell that hit its mark, the boulders would shatter into a thousand pieces and Ron's anger would subside a little. Hermione just held back and allowed Ron to work through his rage and grief.

Ron kept on shattering boulders with curses until there were none left. Finally with the boulder reduced to rubble. Ron's anger finally abated and he fell to the ground exhausted he took Hermione's hand in his and while stroking her cheek with his finger and said softly "Hermione since we are being honest with each other I want to tell you something. I want to be completely honest with you Hermione so that there are no misunderstandings later on in our relationship. to tell you the truth I love how we bicker over everything, but I hate it when we actually fight and say and do hurtful things to each other, so let's avoid that, and if it means we have to talk through it or even seek help I am willing to do that God knows if i am actually willing to swallow my pride and embarrassment to talk to my dad and Bill about this and even read a book on dating I know I will do anything , simply because you are the best thing that ever happened to me Hermione Granger and I will always do everything within my power to keep you in my life, and if that means marrying you and starting a family I am more than happy and willing to do that, but again only when we are both ready ok?" Hermione smiled and nodded her head. It warmed her heart to see Ron taking this seriously and actually trying to be clear about his intentions. It seemed that he had matured a lot within this past year.

Ron continued his rant and said "you once asked me what I saw when I destroyed the locket. The locket showed me my greatest fears. First it showed me spiders, then it told me that my parents never loved me and that they were happier without me, and then finally it showed me my greatest fear; losing you, it showed you and Harry in an intimate position sharing a kiss." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron silenced her with a raised hand, "No, Hermione let me speak."

"I now understand these fears are unfounded, but the locket and this war have made me realize something. I have always shirked my responsibility to my family, letting my brothers do all the hard work and just complaining about the situation I was in. Its time I grew up and helped my family."

"So I will go with you to Australia and help find your parents. But after that I need to be there for my family I have lost a brother and my parents have lost a son. So first things first I'm going to get serious. I'm going to help George in his joke shop. It was Fred's dream to buy Zonkos and open the second branch of Weasleys Wizardly Wheezes. After I have done that I'm going to study to become an Auror, I know it means i will have to study hard, but it will all be worth it. You know Hermione Once upon a time I wanted to be an Auror because harry did, but now I want to be an Auror, but not to imitate Harry but to protect the people I love." Ron said looking straight into Hermione's eyes, his eyes speaking of many unsaid things.

"Merlin knows I'm a prat and I have tendency to put my foot in my mouth not to mention I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me and officially be my girlfriend?" Hermione looked at Ron with a smile that looked like it could light even the Great Hall of Hogwarts and said "well it seems you have Grown Ron Weasley, congratulations you now officially have the emotional range of a Tablespoon.

She said with a naughty smile, and thank you for volunteering to come with me to Australia, I was hoping you would say that, thankfully while modifying their memories I put in magical safeguards to help me find them easily in case we won and I ever had to find them. I Understand that this is going to be a difficult time for you Ron and i appreciate that you trust me enough to be a part of your life and also help you during this time, so to answer your question yes, I will be your girlfriend Ronald Weasley." Ron smiled and said "Wicked, let's seal the deal with a kiss then Ms. Granger." with that said Ron closed in to kiss his Girlfriend Hermione on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3: A Normal Teenager

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**A Normal Teenager**

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Harry and Ginny had finally stopped kissing each other, and were catching their breath while smiling at each other. Harry spoke first "so does this mean we are back together again?" Ginny barked a laugh and said "i certainly hope so Harry, after all if I remember correctly you're the one that broke up with me, and if we are not together than what the hell are you doing snogging me?"

Harry's face fell as he remembered that particular moment he took Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her softly before replying "I am sorry Ginny for hurting you, I only broke up with you because I was scared that Voldemort would use me as bait to get to me. It was never my intention to hurt you I would rather die than hurt me." Ginny nodded her head and said "I understand why you did it but it still hurt Harry, do you have any idea how much I really care for you?" Harry smirked and said "well if you sending me a valentine cupid in my second year are any indication..." Ginny chuckled and slapped his arm playfully and said "Oh come on I was eleven years old and obsessed with Harry Potter the celebrity, but after you rescued me from the chamber of secrets I started to realise that you were at the end of the day just another wizard albeit a popular one, and just like everyone else you had your strengths and weaknesses." Harry nodded his head and said "I knew there was a reason I liked you, you know, because unlike Cho Chang, you're not the crying or soppy type, neither were you so impressed by my popularity that they offered to shag me to get my autograph or other such nonsense." Ginny was shocked and said "are you serious, girls would actually come up to you and offer to sleep with you, if you gave them your autograph?" Harry laughed and said "oh yes, although this happened mostly in my fourth and sixth year, most girls before that would just scream and giggle at the sight of me. Obviously in my fifth year i didn't get much good publicity but i still got some interesting offers." Harry chuckled at the memory when Ginny said "you know I am surprised Harry, the average teenager would have jumped at the chance to shag a couple of pretty girls in exchange for your autograph."

Harry scowled and said "hah, yea well unfortunately what with things being the way they were I never really got a chance to be an average teenager did I?" Ginny had a hard look on her face and said "yeah well neither of us did Harry especially in the last two years, but look at the bright side now with Voldemort actually dead, you can actually be a normal teenager now."

Harry smiled as he realised this, he kissed Ginny on the lips and said with a smirk "If I'm a normal teenager then i get to ask a question i have been meaning to ask since we hooked up." Ginny looked at him with a puzzled look but motioned for him to go on while she shifted herself on his lap. "How far did you actually go with Dean and Zacharias?" Ginny had the grace to blush before answering "and how is that any of your business Harry?" Harry shrugged and said with a smirk "well since I am a normal teenager now I get to be Jealous of your ex boyfriends and have the right and authority to hex them should they come within 3 feet of you, besides you know what happened with Cho Chang and me so it's only fair."

Ginny looked at Harry closely before replying, over the past year she had learnt to read his emotions and his tone like a book she could tell that despite his joking tone there were a myriad of emotions just under the surface; fear, anger, jealously, regret and a myriad of others. Ginny took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him softly and looked directly in his eyes before replying "you have nothing to worry Harry, I never did anything with any other boy except snog them, although i know that Zacharias wanted more and he did try it once...

Harry took a deep breath in, before Ginny continued "yes, he wanted more and he tried to push me into it once but i stopped him right there. I told him right then and there I wasn't ready." Harry sighed a breath of relief and said "thanks for answering that Ginny I'm sorry but i just really had to know." he smirked and blushed slightly and said "besides I want to be the only one who gets to kiss you and feel you up and shag you and believe me I will, I am going to one day very soon make you mine in Name, body and soul. Make no Mistake Ginny Weasley; I will one day make you Ginny Potter."

Ginny blushed a deep scarlet as she heard Harry's words and felt his man hood stiffen and bump her slightly. Harry realised what had happened and blushed fiercely as well "he looked at Ginny and said "this is the effect you have on me Ginny, I can't think straight or even control myself around you, this has never happened around any other girl, I will not apologise for that."

Ginny could feel her nipples stiffen and her knickers dampen as she felt Harry's manhood against her. She was pleased and flattered that Harry felt this way for her and wanted nothing more to tell Harry that she felt the same way.

But she still had one last nagging, lingering doubt in her mind that had to be put to rest before she could be completely honest with Harry. "Is what you said true Harry you have never felt this attraction against anybody else, not even Hermione?" Harry sighed and said "to be perfectly honest Ginny there was a time in third year that I actually had a small crush on Hermione, but it was only for a short while during the beginning of the term."

He chuckled as he remembered the memory "I think I was just fascinated with the fact that she had tits, but a bit later on it wore off when I realised Ron liked her, and to tell you the truth since fourth year I have seen her as my sister." Ginny nodded her head and said "Thank you Harry for being honest with me, I will be honest with you Harry. I'm flattered that you think of me in a sexual way, and although I am still a virgin I have no qualms or any doubts that one day very soon you will be the one to take it from me and make me a woman, and I eagerly look forward to the day that you will make me your wife."

Harry could feel the heat coming from her cheeks as blood filled her otherwise paled and freckled face. Harry was a bit puzzled and said "although I understand your questions Ginny, I don't understand your reasoning for them. I mean we were dating all of last year why didn't you ask me all these questions last year when we were dating?"

Ginny smiled and said for the same reason you didn't ask me these questions last year, we were too busy snogging and enjoying the whole dating experience that we never stopped to think about it." But now that Voldemort is dead and we have our lives ahead of us we have actually stopped to think about what we want from this relationship." Harry nodded his head and said "yea I guess you're right," He left out a huge sigh and said "I still can't believe he is finally dead although I'm sure I am going to have a hell of a time getting used to the fact that people died for me including Fred." He said without even thinking.

A split second later he realised his foolishness when he felt Ginny freeze up against him at the mention of Fred's name. Harry looked horror-struck when he saw Ginny's face freeze and her eyes start to water. "Oh, Ginny I am so sorry, i didn't mean to say it like that please doesn't cry." Harry said stroking her flaming red hair. Ginny relaxed as she felt Harry's soothing touch on her. Finally after what seemed like ages Ginny stopped crying and looked at Harry and said "I'm sorry Harry, for just crying like that, but I promise I am done for now, but please don't leave me alone or else I'm just going to collapse I-I just can't I need you here next to me please Harry." Harry nodded his head and while still stroking her hair said "don't worry Ginny I am not going anywhere." Ginny hugged Harry even harder before breathing deeply to take in his scent. It was full of sweat and blood, but also of something else.

They just sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before Ginny broke the silence, "I wonder what my idiotic brother and my best friend are up to right now?" Harry laughed and said "well seeing as they have about 7 years of feelings and issues to get through i imagine two very real possibilities: either they are at each other's throats, or... Ginny finished for him and said "they're eating each other's faces and touching each other Merlin knows where." "Oh leave them alone Ginny they have earned their privacy like everyone else. And despite your tone and your face I can tell you're just as happy for them as I am."

Ginny nodded her head and said "you're right I am happy for them it has been a long time coming. Anyway I am getting hungry, not to mention I'm worried about Ron and Hermione." Harry nodded his head and said "yea me too, suddenly he had an idea and with Ginny still in his lap he called out loudly "Kreacher."

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, the small green house-elf appeared in the common room with a loud pop. Looking all the worse for wear, but happy none the less. Seeing his house-elf in such a state Harry became worried and voiced his concern "Kreacher are you alright, Have you received medical attention yet?" Kreacher bowed to his master and said "yes, Master Harry, Kreacher is fine. Kreacher thanks you for his concern, Kreacher was a loyal House-elf sir, and He rallied the house elves and fought in the name of his deceased master Regulus."

Ginny smiled and said "good for you Kreacher, I am happy that you are safe and thank you for fighting on the side of Hogwarts." Kreacher beamed at the praise That Ginny showered upon him and replied "Kreacher thanks the daughter of the Weasley clan, however what Kreacher did was of his own free will. Turning to Harry he said "Did Master Harry summons Kreacher to shower him with praise, or did Master Harry require any assistance?"

Harry smiled and said "your right Kreacher I am happy and proud of your actions but I have summoned you for something else. But before that in the future you can just call Ginny by her name or if you must you can call her Mistress Ginny, seeing as she will be your future Mistress anyway, you might as well get used to it."

Kreacher nodded his head "anyway listen I have a few errands for you; Ron and Hermione are somewhere within the castle with each other, would you please ask them to come here if they have finished their conversation. Then if you could bring us some food to eat, nothing fancy just some sandwiches and some meat pies and also some butter beer and pumpkin juice to wash things down. Once you're done with that can you please inform Mrs. Weasley that Ginny is with me and ask her if it's ok if she spends the night in my dorm with me?" Kreacher again nodded his head his ears flapping "as you wish master anything else?" Harry looked at Ginny "anything you want to add babe?" Ginny nodded her head and said "yes, I do Kreacher could you also Inform professor McGonagall and also Luna and Neville where we are. Can you also help my dad by applying powerful protection enchantments and barriers when my family moves back home?" Kreacher looked shocked before replying "perhaps Kreacher was mistaken, but Kreacher thought Mistress Ginny asked for his help in making her house secure from enemies by using his own magic." Ginny smiled at him and said "that is exactly what I am asking you Kreacher, the only question is; will you do it?"

Kreacher looked at Harry and said "Master Harry?" Harry shrugged and said "i told you before Kreacher she is now your mistress, so answer her question." Kreacher nodded his head and turned towards Ginny and said "yes, Mistress Ginny Kreacher can use his own elf Magic to protect your Home, however It cannot be done separately, My magic would is different from that which you use, but Kreacher can use his own magic to strengthen the magical wards around your home mistress." Ginny nodded and said "that is great, go ahead and do it then discuss it with my dad and tell him I suggested the idea, then once your done please see Madame Pomfrey about your wounds and then you may rest until; you have regained your strength and health." Kreacher nodded his head before replying as you command Mistress Ginny, Master Harry. He was about to leave when He looked at Harry and said "master Harry Has the Dark Lord Truly been defeated?" Harry nodded his head and said yes, Kreacher the Dark Lord is finally dead and shall never return." Kreacher nodded his head and disappeared from the room with a loud pop to do his Master's bidding.

* * *

A/N all right then here you go guys. The third chapter of Before the Epilogue. Tell me how you like it, Read and review. Ok just something for you guys to know, I am no good at writing feelings and stuff, neither do I write Angst/ Hurt/Comfort stuff. So most probably the next chapter will be out in the New Year. The next chapter might take a time skip of a couple of weeks or a month. I'm still not sure, but anyway enough rambling and enjoy the chapter. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE.


End file.
